poc_questfandomcom-20200215-history
Values
Values are the ideal and belief of a people, conferring benefits, but also downside. Upgrades tend to confer stronger or new mechanical benefit, and moderate downside, although it is possible for downside to worsen or acquire new one. Values can be divided roughly into three categories, Social, Spiritual, and Honor, although values can be of two or more of these categories. Note that this page deal almost exclusively with the Ymaryn, traits of other civilizations are occasionally noted. Social Land Traitline Stemming from the earliest Stone Age decisions, this traitline has allowed the Ymaryn to support an unmatched level of population density, with millions of citizens in a relatively small space. However, it makes expansion and conquest risky, since any loss of territory causes social unrest. Caretakers of the Land The people feel a deep connection to the land they live upon and are willing to go to extra effort to care for it and to fight for it, but are deeply distressed by deliberately disruptive activities or the military loss of territory * Pros: Bonuses to all actions relating to land management, bonuses when fighting on own terrain * Cons: Additional strife caused by deliberate environmental disruption or loss of territory to others * Note: This value was the very first that the proto-Ymaryn acquired, in update Of lands and kings. Gardeners of the Land (evolved from Caretakers of the Land) The people feel a deep connection to the land they live upon and are willing to go to extra effort to care for it and to fight for it, but are deeply distressed by deliberately disruptive activities that aren't for the long term good of the land, or the military loss of territory * Pros: Bonuses to all actions relating to land management, bonuses when fighting on own terrain * Cons: Additional strife caused by deliberate environmental disruption unless it is for the long term betterment of the land, or loss of territory to others * Note: Value evolution in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8005600/ To care or not to care] Shapers of the Land (evolved from Gardeners of the Land) This world is good, but through tremendous effort and skill, it can be made better, an act which your people take immense joy and pride in. Tread not lightly upon land defended by its sculptors. * Pros: Bonuses to all actions relating to land management, bonuses when fighting on own terrain, additional Econ and Stability whenever completing a land management type Megaproject * Cons: Additional strife caused by deliberate environmental disruption unless it is for the long term betterment of the land, or loss of territory to others * Note: Evolved from Gardeners of the Land as a result of completing the Sacred Forest megaproject in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8084520/ War Against the Blight Completed - War Against the Storm I]. Divine Stewards (merged Greater Good and Shapers of the Land) Through the blessings of the spirits and the efforts of the People, the land is reshaped, and its management and protection is a good above all others. No effort is to great when it comes to the stewardship of the land. * Pros: Bonuses to all actions relating to land management, bonuses when fighting on own terrain, additional Econ and Stability whenever completing a land management type Megaproject, may spend Stability to double the effort of megaprojects and in defensive wars * Cons: Additional strife caused by deliberate environmental disruption unless it is for the long term betterment of the land, or loss of territory to others * Note: Merge happened in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8310835/ Good of the land] Personal Stewards of Nature (merged Divine Stewards and Wildcat Prospecting) Through the blessings of the spirits and the efforts of the People in individual and whole, the land is reshaped, and its management and protection is a good above all others. No effort is to great when it comes to the stewardship of the land, and many pursue their own little projects where it does not conflict with the symphony of the whole * Pros: Bonuses to all actions relating to land management, bonuses when fighting on own terrain, additional Econ and Stability whenever completing a land management type Megaproject, may spend Stability to double the effort of megaprojects and in defensive wars, certain projects may receive additional actions at the midturn at the cost of Centralization * Cons: Additional strife caused by deliberate environmental disruption unless it is for the long term betterment of the land, or loss of territory to others * Note: Merge happened in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9026208/ More fun and games]. Justice Traitline Eye for an Eye Justice is to be served, but it must be discriminating and proportional. Retribution must follow, but it must also end once served. * Pros: Greater assurances of fair behaviour, regardless of position within the tribe * Cons: Justice must be served * Note: The proto-Ymaryn acquired the value in the update The Judgement after giving judgement to Mytan for her action against her husband, Ashryn. Protective Justice (evolved from Eye for an Eye) Punishment and retribution are not justice, but tools of justice. Justice exists to encourage desirable behaviours, and thus can be best served by discouraging bad behaviour before it happens. * Pros: Justice is an objective, and thus can be served without retribution or retaliation * Cons: Sometimes the call for justice comes early... Greater Justice (merged Greater Good with Protective Justice) Justice exists for the good of all, protecting the community from the depravity of those who would do it damage. * Pros: Justice is a community objective that can be served through the careful application of punishment * Cons: The needs of the many can outweigh the needs of the few * Note: Greater Good merged with Protective Justice to produce this upgrade as a result of justice being enacted against wayward warriors in the lowland in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8619378/ A Series of Unfortunate Events]. * Note 2: This value improved the Enforce Law action into Enforce Justice, increasing its Stability gain. Charity Traitline This and the Collective Action traitline have characterised most of the Ymaryn's interactions with their neighbours. They are not complete pacifists, but whenever there is strife, the Ymaryn welcome those who are displaced. At its higher levels, this traitline can be used offensively, draining substantial numbers of refugees (in the form of Econ points), which can interrupt other nations' plans and even exacerbate the original unrest. Sharing Circle You share what you have, even if you have little. Sometimes you are taken advantage of, but more often than not people will share what they have in turn. * Pros: Deep ties of reciprocity, ideas shared more easily * Cons: Strife generated from turning people away, paints a target * Note: Acquired after repeated charity in giving people food during a drought when the proto-Ymaryn had very little and in assisting the Sea people in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8013410/ Against the Sea]. Love Thy Neighbour (evolved from Sharing Circle) You care deeply about all people, no matter who they are or where they come from. This comes with hardships, but it also allows the best of others to be easily taken up. * Pros: Deep ties of reciprocity, ideas shared more easily, +1 social value taken from a current or historical neighbour * Cons: Strife generated from turning people away, paints a target * Note: Upgraded from Sharing Circle in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8034070/ Gwygoytha's Tale]. Zamin's analysis of Gwygoytha's Tales accessed November 3rd, 2017. Land of Opportunity (merged Pioneering Spirit and Love thy Neighbor) You welcome all, offering food and shelter if they will contribute to your community. Sometimes these newcomers behave badly, and sometimes they bring strange new ideas, but in general they strengthen your community, especially in the long run * Pros: Enhanced absorption of new ideas, +1 social value from current or historical neighbours, whenever a neighbour suffers a stability drop, have the option to also suffer a stability drop in exchange for a large boost to Econ and technological and social advancement by absorbing especially large numbers of people * Cons: Many think you weak, not accepting the needy can cause stability drops Cosmopolitan Acceptance ' (merged ''Land of Opportunity with Greater Good) The People see not outsiders but fellow humans in need of assistance, and are always willing to offer aid, knowing that even when friendship is uncertain the act of offering is a cleansing one. * '''Pros: Enhanced absorption of new ideas, +1 social value from current or historical neighbours, whenever a neighbour suffers a stability drop have the option to also suffer a stability drop in exchange for a large boost to Econ and technological and social advancement by absorbing especially large numbers of people, the first Econ boost a turn only has a chance of causing a stability drop rather than a guaranteed drop * Cons: Many think you weak, no longer have the option to turn away the needy, sometimes you get values you didn't expect Pride in Acceptance (evolved from Cosmopolitan Acceptance) The People see not outsiders but fellow humans in need of assistance, and are always willing to offer aid, knowing that even when friendship is uncertain the act of offering is a cleansing one. * Pros: Enhanced absorption of new ideas, +1 social value from current or historical neighbours, whenever a neighbour suffers a stability drop have the option to also suffer a stability drop in exchange for a large boost to Econ and technological and social advancement by absorbing especially large numbers of people, the first Econ boost a turn is free and the second only has a chance of causing a stability drop rather than a guaranteed drop, massively increased inward tech spread, new CBs * Cons: Many think you weak, no longer have the option to turn away the first two boosts, sometimes you get values you didn't expect, increased outward tech spread * Note: Upgraded from Cosmopolitan Acceptance in update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9026208/ More fun and games]. Spiritual Collective Action Traitline Harmony To live in harmony with oneself, ones neighbours, and ones environment is to live in harmony with the spirits. To live in disharmony is to invite disaster. * Pros: Bonus to collective action * Cons: Disharmony is to be corrected * Note: A series of action (gambling & prostitution regulation, settlement reorganization, creating a shrine) led to this value in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8026830/ Planting Harmony]. * Note 2: It seems like the Con has at least one very specific mechanical effect, in that the civilization collapses upon touching -4 Stability rather than ending a main turn at -4 Stability. This downside is inherited by the descendant values as well. Source Symphony (evolved from Harmony) All have their part to play in this world, be it their interaction with each other or with the spirits. When all the parts of a group are moving in accord, the result is greater than the sum of the parts. * Pros: Bonus to collective action, spiritually and ecologically harmonious actions, and to concerted efforts * Cons: Disharmony is to be corrected, require casus belli ''to declare war * '''Note': Evolved from Harmony in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8407288/ Harmony in Law] as a result of completing the The Law (Copper Age). Joyous Symphony (evolved from Symphony) All have their part to play in this world, be it their interaction with each other, their neighbours, or with the spirits. When all the parts of a group are moving in peaceful accord, the result is greater than the sum of the parts, and transcendental to behold. * Pros: Bonus to collective action, spiritually and ecologically harmonious actions, and to concerted efforts. Gain +1 Stability every time a defensive war non-destructively ends. * Cons: Disharmony is to be corrected, require casus belli ''to declare war * '''Note': Upgraded from Symphony in update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8896098/ Shifting winds]. Death Traitline Honourable Death'' (Hybrid Spiritual/Honour trait)'' Death in service to the People and the spirits is the best death of all, removing the fear of death from the truly honourable * Pros: Warriors fight harder, losses in battle are less disruptive * Cons: Seeking a good death, and the means to achieve it, becomes desirable Ancestral Deeds (merged Honourable Death and Family First), +Hero Generation but care about lineage lot more. Hygiene Traitline This traitline is relatively recent, and generally considered undesirable, as it clashes with the Charity traitline. Some quest members want to erase it, while others would prefer to evolve or change it into something less problematic. Purity Only through physical purity can spiritual purity be attained. There can however be no mercy for those who would contaminate the pure. * Pros: Bonuses to resisting disease and foreign influences * Cons: The impure and unclean must be eliminated * Note: Acquired in the update, [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9522926/ New Horsemen]. Wisdom Traitline Observance Through careful study of the world, the will and workings of gods and spirits can be determined and understood. * Pros: Improved use of study actions * Cons: I know it worked this one time... * Note: Trait was acquired in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8438557/ Just like you imagined] during which Study Health, which defeated cholera, Study Stars, Survey Lands, and Study Metal, was taken. Love of Wisdom (evolved from Observance) The People have learned not just to be aware of the world around them and to follow the patterns they see, but to also carefully test the patterns to see if they are actual patterns or just coincidence. * Pros: Significantly improved use of study actions and innovation rolls * Cons: Can question social foundations * Note: Evolved from Observance as a result of passing the Weapons of the Gods challenge in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8589074/ Plague Trials]. The trait used to cost one mysticism drain due to not fulfilling the requirement to sustain it, until the development of the library. Philosopher Kings (Evolved from Love of Wisdom) Through intellect and careful testing of the world, the People have developed a love of knowledge and learning, and expect their leaders to follow suit. * Pros: Majorly improved use of study actions and innovation rolls, improved leader skill sets * Cons: Question social foundations * Note: Until the Academy megaproject was completed, Over Leveled Penalty: -3 Mysticism, -1 Tech, & -1 Wealth per turn due to education stress Honor Militia Traitline Quality Of It's Own '''(base trait) The People are well served by having a large contingent of warriors, although these warriors are also drawn in part from the labouring classes, such that losses can negatively affect productivity * '''Pros: Gain +1/3 of Econ as bonus Martial * Cons: Damage to Martial can carry over to Econ (additional damage from Honour of Elites does not count) * Note: Gained in Iron Time as a result of constant mass warfare. We Have Reserves (evolved from '' Quality Of It's Own)'' The People are well served by having a large contingent of warriors, although these warriors are also drawn in part from the labouring classes, such that losses can negatively affect productivity * Pros: Gain +1/3 of Econ as bonus Martial, chance of negating Martial (and thus Econ) damage dependent upon Econ strength * Cons: Damage to Martial can carry over to Econ (additional damage from Honour of Elites does not count) * Note: '''upgraded from Quality of It's Own in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/paths-of-civilization.36410/page-2069#post-8690867 '''Hero's End] Swords and Ploughshares (evolved from We Have Reserves) Farmers can fight in wars, the marching of armies can pound out roads, and axes are good for splitting wood and skulls. * Pros: Gain +1/3 of Econ as bonus Martial, chance of negating Martial (and thus Econ) damage dependent upon Econ strength, increased power of Raise Army and Retraining * Cons: Damage to Martial can carry over to Econ (additional damage from Honour of Elites does not count) * Note: Upgraded from We Have Reserves in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9007136/ Fun and games]. Quality Traitline Honour of Elites The perfection of a skill in service to others, particularly martial skill, is among the highest achievements a person can have. Of course, who can afford to achieve perfection is not always even... * Pros: Increase Martial gain from raising elite units * Cons: Increased potential Martial loss in fighting, increased social stratification * Note: Acquired in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8515591/ On wings of wax] as a result of the war with Thunder Speakers. Best of the Best (evolved from Honour of Elite) Whether in war or in art, the People want only the best, damn the costs * Pros: Increase Martial gain from raising elite units, bonus Art and Mysticism for certain actions * Cons: Increased potential Martial loss in fighting, increased social stratification, increased costs * Note: Upgraded from Honour of Elite in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8726102/ Horse daughter], as a result of Rulhuthyn's demand for the very best armor and the biggest horse for his daughter. Life of Arete (evolved from Best of the Best) A well lead life is one of excellence in all things, from the stitch of cloth to prowess on the battlefield to skill in oration. The best and finest is thus demanded of and by all to show their virtue and honour. * Pros: Increase Martial gain from raising elite units; bonus Culture, Tech and/or Mysticism for certain actions; effect of criticals and doubles greatly increased * Cons: Increased potential Martial loss in fighting, increased social stratification, increased costs * Note: Upgraded from Best of the Best in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9014979/ More fun and games]. Divinely Glorious Elites '(evolved from'' Life of Arete) A well lead life is one of excellence in all things at all levels, from the stitch of cloth to prowess on the battlefield to skill in oration. The best and finest is thus demanded of and by all to show their virtue and honour, in the knowledge that those that rise to the top will be supported by excellence below. * '''Pros: Increase Martial gain from raising elite units; bonus Culture, Tech and/or Mysticism for certain actions; effect of criticals and doubles greatly increased; ruling faction gains an additional faction power * Cons: Increased potential Martial loss in fighting, increased social stratification, increased costs, dominant faction can no longer be suppressed * Note: Upgraded in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9737508/ Not Diogenes]. Also costs '-3 Culture/ turn (need more academies)' * Note 2: Current extra power for the Patricians is "add half their power to maximum Econ value" Humility Traitline Nobility in Humility True greatness is expressed in quiet dignity and humility. That one's nose is not stuck up and their head not in the ground can greatly prevent tripping, although perhaps their dreams will also be less grand. * Pros: Reduces the odds of critical failures, leaders feel less need to be ostentatious * Cons: Reduces the odds of producing hero units, people find new ways to express pride * Note: Acquired in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8199909/ Quiet labour] after the whole Thunder Horse fiasco, lost in Iron Time due to warlike behavior, with Quality Of It's Own taking its slot. Loyalty Traitline Lord's Loyalty The ties between the People bind tight, and while this increases the obligations of the superior, it also makes the subordinate more likely to listen. * Pros: +1 Subordinate States, subordinate states less likely to break away * Cons: Minimum force commitment in defence of subordinates and allies increased one step, worse consequences for failure to assist * Note: Acquired in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8524674/ Fey mood] at the beginning of the sixth century as a result of an all out battle with a nomadic horde. Outsider Values Double Payback Traitline Double Payback(working name) Pay back insult or help double. * Note: An unnamed value held by the Xohyr at the time of [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8444478/ Healing magic], in which the Ymaryn's freely offered cure for the cholera caused them to respond with gift of medical knowledge. Trade Dominance Traitline Centre of Trade By controlling access to resources you can get other people to come to you with their resources, enriching you. * Pros: Gain bonus Diplomacy a turn for dominating certain forms of trade, early access to more advanced mechanics * Cons: Others entering your markets prompts anger and strife * Note: The trait was acquired from the Xohyr in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8626182/ Questions and changes]. Trait was discarded in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8736282/ Vitreous efforts] in favor of ''Wildcat Prospecting''. This was before the introduction of currency and the resulting creation of the Wealth stat; if retained, this trait probably would have changed to produce Wealth instead of Diplomacy. Rule of Gold ''' He who has the gold, makes the rules (which are often about who is allowed to have gold). * '''Pros: Mercenary companies do not occupy subordinate slots, double efficiency Wealth gain from market control * Cons: Loss of trade dominance causes Stability loss, worse penalties for failing Trader quests Greater Good Traitline The Greater Good The good of the many outweighs the good of the few, or the one. Temporary discomfort is to be endured for future prosperity and safety. And sometimes, more profound sacrifices must be made... * Pros: Any decision that can cause stability loss has a tiny chance of causing stability gain instead, new actions available * Cons: Sometimes people start looking for someone else to make the hard sacrifices, certain bad behaviours are more self-justifiable * Note: Xohyr possessed this trait before unintentionally evolving Greater Good ''into Moloch's Call''. Moloch's Call (evolved from Greater Good) Description unknown, exact pro and con are not completely known. Involves the sacrifice of children, particularly the noble ones. Focuses on quality of sacrifices rather than quantity. * Pros: Gives massive amounts of Stability with a more powerful (or perhaps just cheaper) version of Grand Sacrifice. They have very high odds of gaining Stability instead of losing it due to government decisions. * Con: Polities with Moloch Calls give anyone who wars against them once a 5 turn from last conflict CB called 'Baby Eaters' that allows for an unlimited return engagement. * Note: This is the trait that caused the downfall of the Xohyr, as it allowed the Ymaryn, which at that period in time usually didn't have offensive casus belli, to invade and destroy them. * Sources: 1, 2 Order Traitline In Service to Order Order and stability are paramount, and any king who cannot maintain that needs to be replaced in short order. * Pros: First stability hit a turn is negated * Cons: At negative stability, lose 1 Legitimacy a phase * Note: Also known as "In Service of Order". Acquired from the Highland Kingdom in Decision point. Lost in Intervening in foreign internal affairs due to incompatibility with Philosopher Kings. Freedom Traitline Pioneering Spirit In times of strife, it is best to set out into new territory rather than draw a line in the sand, which also benefits setting out into new territory when there isn't strife. * Pros: Whenever stability drops, Econ increases as the political losers find something else to do with their time. New ideas introduced by foreigners are also more quickly adopted, and new settlements are established more quickly. * Cons: Whenever stability drops, also lose Centralization as pioneers break away from central authority figures Mining Traitline Wildcat Prospecting By letting those who locate mineral deposits develop them and claim the profit, new mines can be rapidly developed at the cost of some centralized control * Pros: Resources discovered in survey actions can be developed in the mid-turn in addition to other reaction actions * Cons: Reactive development costs Centralization * Note: The Ymaryn acquired the trait in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8736282/ Vitreous efforts] from the Hathatyn. Unknown Nomad (Martial?) Trait * Pros: Increased chance of Martial Heroes, increased chance of Martial Heroes having other Heroic skills * Cons: The lower the Martial skill of the king, the higher the chance for civil war - automatic at Martial skill of Mediocre or less * Source Unknown Khemetri Spiritual God-King Trait(s?) * Pros: May burn religious authority in the place of stability so long as their RA is above a certain threshold, if prestige is high may boost RA more efficiently (might be spend prestige to gain RA?) * Cons: Legitimacy(was formerly stability) rapidly drops if it is below ''this threshold * Source. * Note: This value used to drop stability instead of legitimacy, and the RA threshold is 8. * Source Assimilation Traitline '''Cosmopolitan Tolerance' Details unknown, but it is a version of Cosmopolitan Acceptance that focuses more on assimilation than sucking away values. It is a downgrade from Pride in Acceptance. Currently possessed by the Storm Ymaryn after the Western Ymaryn and the Storm Tribes merged. Balance Traitline Division of Power By preventing the accumulation of power into any single person or faction, the damage of someone throwing a tantrum is mitigated... although it also makes breaking up widespread support harder. * Pros: Faction quest failures have a free negation, requiring two completed quests or Support Faction actions to reset. Unsuppressible failure states become Suppressible * Cons: Addition -1 Stability when suppressing factions References Category:Browse